


*macklemore voice* he keeps me warm

by scribbleScourge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleScourge/pseuds/scribbleScourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick short thingie about Reaper and Junkrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*macklemore voice* he keeps me warm

It wasn't that Gabriel had a crush.  
He just admired Jamison’s skills on the battlefield. Never mind that the way he grinned at him, all sharp teeth and dusted with soot made his reanimated heart flutter. Those were regular team-mate heart flutters.  
“Thanks mate!”  
Jamison yelled across the battlefield after Gabriel covered the enemy team. He ran one hand through his wild blonde hair, his eyes glinting.  
Afterwards, he strode over to Gabriel,  
encapsulating him in a bone crushing hug. “I owed you one!” He says in his usual friendly tone. Gabriel just nods, glad that his mask can hide his flushed expression.  
It definitely wasn't a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I've never written fanfiction of any kind ever before but this ship has literally NO fics so I decided to write some sh*t. Feel free to critique. my Tumblr is ohtorirosebride if you ever wanna yell about Gabriel Reyes being gay with me


End file.
